


Maybe Next Summer

by ariane123



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, I think the Nadim that came up is Nadim from the pentrators ?? idk but that's who I mean it to be!!, Yousana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariane123/pseuds/ariane123
Summary: A break-up has Sana still heartbroken, but can she find a way to mend her broken heart?





	Maybe Next Summer

This was it, the big date that Sana had been mentally preparing for for almost a week. She had been killing herself trying to decide which hijab to pair with which jumpsuit, not to mention the color lipstick - which decided the aura she gave off. But at the end, about an hour before he was supposed to arrive, Sana had decided on an olive green hijab, a black jumpsuit with a long sleeve navy shirt underneath, and light pink lipstick. So for the next hour or so, Sana paced around her room, tried to distract herself by watching Netflix, studying for her classes for a bit, and stalking his social media for the millionth time that week until she saw his car roll up through her window. She saw him walk towards the building door, and she went to the living room to buzz him in. At this, her parents, who were sitting in the kitchen, smiled and got ready to interrogate him upon arrival. So, as Sana took a deep breath and opened the door, she tried to let go of the anxiety that was still sitting inside of her. She was met with her date standing in the hallway smiling at her, she was met with Nadim, the ex-penetrator, handing her a bouquet of flowers. 

Sana took the flowers and reciprocated the smile, “Hey, oh my god thank you. Come in!” Nadim nodded, handing Sana the flowers, and came into the house looking around for Sana’s parents who had found their way into the foyer. “Hello Mr. & Mrs. Bakkoush,” Nadim said as he shook their hands. “Hi Nadim,” Mrs. Bakkoush said excitedly, “It is has been a while, how’s the new mosque you guys are going to? And your mother?” Nadim chuckled a little, “The new mosque is really great they have amazing seminars on current issues, and my mother is doing well. She told me to tell you hello.” Mr. Bakkoush nodded, smiling at how Nadim was acting and the flowers he had given Sana. 

The Bakkoushs had known Nadim’s family for a long time, as they had both gone to the same mosque and Elias and Nadim were the same age, and seeing Sana with him seemed oddly meant to be to Sana's parents. Mrs. Bakkoush said “Well tell her we say hello too and we must see her soon! Sana I can take those flowers from you,” she gave Sana a smile and took the bouquet from her hands as Mr. Bakkoush started talking,“Sana’s curfew is 23:00 so please have her back by then, where will you be taking her tonight?” Sana looked over to Nadim and smiled, he looked back at her and then at Mr. Bakkoush, “We’re going to dinner and then to walk around the piers,” Nadim continued talking but Sana didn’t hear anything after the piers, the goddamn piers. She could already see herself walking hand in hand with Nadim through the showers, she could hear him talking about wishing he brought bread with him to feed the swans because that's who Nadim was: he was a good guy, a good Muslim guy. But she could also see them walking around where Sana sat and broke fast a little more than a year ago, and she could see her heart break in half right there. Zoning back into the conversation, Sana noticed her dad chuckling and saying “Don’t forget, 23:00.” Sana and Nassim exchanged their goodbyes with the Bakkoushs, Nadim promising to tell his mom hello from them, and they headed out. 

After leaving the apartment Nadim looked to Sana and grinned, at this Sana internally scolded herself for even thinking about her date with Yousef the previous summer, and reminded herself to only pay attention to Nadim, the nice, smart, Muslim boy who was standing right next to her. Once in the car, Nadim turned on the music - rap -and put in the address into Google Maps. "So when I told my mom we were going on a date she went on for like half an hour about how smart you were when we were kids and she gave me a date idea that instead of using Google Maps to get there we use an actual physical map for it to like test our partnership abilities. So if you want to try, she bought me one and it's in the glove compartment." Nadim laughed while saying the second part as Sana chuckled, the first time a guy had actually made her laugh on a date in a while. "Oh my god your mom seriously has to make a first date idea blog because she has a gift," Sana said, opening the glove compartment to look at the map and then putting it back. After a little bit of comfortable silence, to make small talk, Sana started talking about one of the things they had in common: William Magnusson. “So do you still talk to the Penetrators?” Nadim laughed, “Yeah we don’t really talk anymore we were never good friends.” Sana started laughing a bit, recognizing that Nadim saw the Penetrators from her perspective, “Yeah one of my best friends is actually dating William.” Nadim started laughing even more, “Seriously?” Sana and nodded and he continued, “Geez well maybe he’s gotten better, if she’s friends with you she must be smart enough to stay away from those awful rich guys.” Sana blushed a little bit. 

“So how's Elias? God I haven't seen him and the rest of the guys who went to my old mosque in so long. What were their names again? Mutta and what-was-his-name” Sana prayed to Allah right there and then that Nadim would not remember his name,“ah Yousef!” And he remembered. Sana’s voice got a little high and squeaky with the mention of Yousef, “They’re good I think. Elias is good, he is going to school in London for film, unlike you, he wanted to get away.” Nadim nodded, “Yeah there was something about the University of Oslo that is more charming than the UK for me, also the law program here is really amazing I couldn’t stay away. But what about the guys? It has really been like wow 13 years I think.” Sana could feel her anger starting to build in her stomach at Nadim’s questions about the boys, but she knew better than anyone that no one saw Yousef like she did, no one knew how hard it actually was for her to still be reminded of him. “Well Mutta is going to school up north but this year he is going to study in Morocco, and Yousef I think is going to school in the US.” Sana pretended like she didn’t know where in the US, but it couldn’t have been more of a lie. She knew exactly which school, which city, which address, she even knew his dorm number and was friends with his roommate on Facebook. “Interesting interesting, so are you excited for University of Oslo this year?” asked Nadim, starting an easy way for Sana to forget she just had an internal emotional meltdown.

"Ok so one coke, a water, one carrot soup, and a salmon salad?" the waiter read back to Sana and Nadim, both nodding at their food order as Sana’s internal monologue immediately screamed what the hell. The last thing she needed was more reminders of Yousef, reminders of the boy she hadn't seen in months, the boy her parents went on overdrive finding nice Muslim boys to set her up with when she wouldn't leave her room for weeks because she couldn’t stop crying. It was as if the universe just stuck one giant middle finger towards her when she even thought about having one nice date. Sana and Nadim ate their food, and decided to go get ice cream from a local store, skipping out on the piers as Sana said she was too tired. To be honest though, Sana actually enjoyed the date. She enjoyed how Nadim laughed and his little smile whenever he realized she was looking at him, and she liked how her parents liked him. Like really liked him. Like if they could set their wedding date right now they would. Nadim was studying to become a lawyer. Nadim was a Muslim. Nadim didn't drop his entire life and move to another continent to go to school and only tell his girlfriend a week before he had to leave. Nadim though was better and more likable than every boy Sana's parents had tried to set her up with so far, so to her, it felt like a successful date.

As they drove back to her house at 22:49, Nadim got out of the car and came around to open Sana's side, putting his hand out for her to take. Sana looked down and took it, looking up and giving him a smile at the same time, "You know what did I tell you tonight how beautiful you look." Sana looked down at her sandals and blushed, "Yeah like three times but more compliments never hurt," she said and chuckled, Nadim winking. They went inside and Mr. Bakkoush told Nadim to have a good night, and as he left Sana and Nadim to have a moment alone, Nadim, who was still holding Sana's hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed it. "I'll text you okay?", said Sana and he nodded, giving her a little wave as he went back downstairs to his car. 

Sana took a deep breath and went to her room, scrolling through facebook aimlessly until she saw a face, Yousef's face, with another face, a pretty non-hijab wearing girl's face. Sana opened up a text message to the girls and wrote in all caps, "SCREW THE UNIVERSE" before deleting it all and replacing it with "Just got back from date with that Nadim penetrator guy went p well, tell you guys tomorrow" and closing her phone. She lied on her bed, taking her hijab off quickly, and thought to herself, really screw the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far !!! My interpretation of Nadim is based off of @skamforthepeople (on tumblr) description of him & here’s the link: https://skamforthepeople.tumblr.com/post/163491715561/hiatus-fun-nadim-the-brown-penetrator  
> I highly recommend you read it because it is basically the best thing ever!!  
> I probably won't update for 2 weeks or so tbh because school is starting but we'll see!!


End file.
